


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Tala vs Julia

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.The battle between Tala and Julia G-Revolution never showed us.
Kudos: 1





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Tala vs Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> The beyblade battle between Tala and Julia. ( the battle g revolution never showed us)
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> I’ve realized as I started writing this I don't think Tala has battled any girls? Like ever? Please correct me if I’m wrong. I’ve never written Julia before so this is going into so many new realms! Prepare yourself for the #1 sass battle of the century. (okay so halfway through this fic I just looked it up and turns out he battled her off screen lmao but she’s the only girl he's ever battled (I forgot lol) So I based it around that idea, also I got carried away and now I want them to f.

Tala hated seeing people he knew outside the beystadium beybattling, especially in awful disguises. The twins were surrounded by a cheering crowd, they were making more than a spectacle of themselves. 

Tala scoffed, “typical.” 

However-

He had to admit, he was intrigued. 

Suddenly a flash of purple flew by his face, he took a step back, but tensed back up convincing himself he couldn’t show he was caught off guard. 

He grimaced; _she saw_. 

Julia grinned at him under her helmet, her blade flung back to her hand with well practiced precision.

Tala locked eyes with her, and then, simply, rolled his eyes. 

She didn’t like that.

Tala turned to leave, advertising his disinterest. Julia wasted no time loading Thunder Pegasus into her launcher. 

“Get back here!” She yelled while launching her blade towards him. 

This time, Tala thought, she wouldn’t get the best of him, he didn’t move an inch.

Huge mistake. 

Tala felt a tingle on his wrist, he inspected it and found a few strands of red hair.

She cut off a wad of my hair?! Are you serious!?

Tala swung his whole body challenging her, she simply laughed at the small chunk of hair missing. 

“Are you taking me seriously now?” Julia smirked. 

Raul tried to grasp her arm to calm her down but she aggressively shrugged him off. 

“Naw- this guy is all talk and no brains Raul. I’m going to put him in his place.” 

“Why don’t you wait for the championship?” Tala shot her a devilish smirk. 

“Get real, you’re not going to make it to my level, battle me now so you don’t miss out.” 

Tala calmly looked her up and down, he knew it would be satisfying to turn her blade to dust, but then he thought about Kai’s reaction to him beybattling in a park.

“No thanks.” Tala shrugged his shoulders. 

“What did you say-” Julia challenged him.

Tala noticed if he couldn’t fight with Wolborg, he could at least use his words. He decided to piss her off.

“Besides, I don’t fight girls anyways.” He stated nonchalantly. 

“You don’t- What?” Julia emphasized her sentence ready to launch her fist at him instead of her blade. 

“I’ve never fought a girl, and I don’t plan on it.”

“Are you for real?” Julia groaned this time, becoming painfully aware one of the bladers she idolized was sexist scum. 

“Prove me wrong then. Somehow manage to claw your way up the ranks with your pretty nails- and fight me.” 

Tala shot her a smile. He could piss her off more, no should he? Yes absolutely. 

“You should smile more. You’re prettier when you smile.”

Raul had to physically grab Julia before she launched herself at Tala. 

“I’ll see you in the championships.” She spat in his direction. 

Tala turned on his foot elegantly and waltzed away. 

_Damn, now I need to figure out what to do with my hair-_

And the day actually came.

Tala approached the beydish pleasantly surprised to see Julia as his opponent. 

“Are you ready to get beat by a girl?” She felt more confident than their last altercation. 

She loaded Thunder Pegasus into her launcher. 

Tala prepared Wolborg. 

“You think you’re going to be the girl that will change my opinion?” Tala grinned secretly hoping she would be. 

She replied, preparing her stance, “Absolutely.” 

The countdown hit and they both released their blades at record speed and strength. Julia had something to prove, and she would keep fighting until she did.

Her speed and endurance actually did impress Tala. Wolborg kept up at an even pace.

“Thunder Pegasus attack!” She yelled and attacked Wolborg relentlessly.

Tala held his ground easily, but, just barely. 

“You started off too strong Julia, think you have something to prove?” Tala placed his arms in front of him in a questioning gesture, but she knew it was him being cocky. 

“You better learn to take girls seriously- or else.” 

“Or else what? You’re going to scratch me with your coloured nails?” 

Julia took a breath and calmed down a bit.

_I can’t let this guy rattle me._

“You mention my nails a lot you know, if you want yours painted you just have to ask.” She placed her hands in the same questioning gesture Tala had previously. 

Tala scoffed, “Ugh.” He rolled his eyes. 

“And-” She continued, “if you were to be lucky enough to be scratched by mine you’d learn-”

Tala tilted his head.

“They hurt!” Julia commanded Thunder Pegasus fluidly and knocked Wolborg off it’s balance. 

Tala became nervous when the match took a drastic turn. Julia had screwed her head back on and now they fought evenly without remorse. Tala needed to change his tactic.

“You know Julia-” 

“What?” She sighed back exasperated. 

“I secretly hope you’ll beat me.” He smiled at her but also grew worried about his teammates thoughts on his next actions.

“Why?” She wondered while preparing for another intense attack. 

Tala got there first, “because I love a woman who can kick my ass- Go Wolborg!” 

Wolborg’s speed increased as it advanced on Thunder Pegasus with intense velocity. Tala’s tactic worked, Julia was taken back for a moment, but she immediately snapped back and sent Thunder Pegasus on the assault. 

Their blades collided with an intense force

The stadium lit up white for a moment, and then their blades had disappeared. 

Once their eyes adjusted, the outcome was Thunder Pegasus and Wolborg on either end of the dish, just the edges. Thunder Pegasus fell back and stopped spinning outside the dish. 

The announcer screamed.

“TALA IS THE WINNER” 

Julia’s eyes were wide, she was so confident- and now-”

“Julia.” Tala grabbed Wolborg then changed his direction towards her. 

“Get away from me you pig-” She took a step backwards, away from him.

Tala smiled and held out his hand. “That was a good battle.” 

She cautiously shook his hand.

Tala finished, “I’m excited to battle you again.”

“Oh?” Julia grinned, “So you changed your mind?” 

“I never knew a girl could battle the way you did-”

“And with such colourful nails!” Julia jabbed in there. 

“Yeah,” Tala let a small chucked escape his throat, “I’ll battle you again-”

“And any other girl that wants to challenge you right?” 

“Absolutely."


End file.
